


Noite de Cinema

by Moonshiro



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A história realmente é fofa, Baekhyun é louco mas um doce, Chanyeol é um cavalheiro, Cute, Fluffy, Jongin realmente é tímido, M/M, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshiro/pseuds/Moonshiro
Summary: Jongin ficou extremamente feliz quando o melhor amigo, Baekhyun, começou a namorar Sehun, alguém que aceitava toda excentricidade e cuidava muito bem do seu hyung. O problema começou quando o Kim conheceu o melhor amigo do Sehun, Chanyeol, porque desde esse fatídico dia não conseguiu tirar o Park da cabeça. Por isso, Baekhyun decidiu que usaria noites de cinema em casa para juntar os dois enquanto dava uns beijinhos no namorado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Noite de Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos ~  
> A fanfic foi baseada nessa fanart: https://twitter.com/Nigumaru/status/1080309868853112832  
> Eu pedi a Nigu que me permitiu usar a fanart de base ♥  
> A @dulceveiga foi o anjo que betou a história ~

Byun Baekhyun tinha o melhor namorado do mundo e ele podia provar isso! A verdade era que toda vez que sentava na frente do computador para jogar e colocava seus fones cor de rosa com orelhinhas de gato, isolando-se do mundo, sabia que aquele era o melhor presente que poderia ter ganho.

Sua cor preferida era rosa e isso não tinha nada a ver com sua orientação sexual, afinal era bi, e se fosse pra seguir estereótipo, a cor teria que ser lilás, porque possivelmente era o que daria na junção do rosa e azul. 

Dificilmente contava da sua cor preferida, afinal de contas pessoas idiotas existiam aos montes! Mas quando falou para Sehun na primeira semana de namoro, ao mostrar a foto do fone falando que era a coisa mais fofa do mundo, foi surpreendido pelo mais novo no dia seguinte com o tal fone.

Sehun era de longe uma das melhores pessoas que havia entrado na vida do Byun. Haviam se conhecido na faculdade de uma maneira completamente inusitada porque enquanto Baek, o mais velho, era estudante de Análise e Desenvolvimento de Sistema, o mais novo era calouro de Moda. Um dia estava no laboratório de informática pronto pra jogar Pubg e viu outro aluno já fazendo aquilo. Foi amor à primeira tela. 

Depois disso, não demorou muito para que engajassem num relacionamento, regado a muita pizza, coca cola e chutes para fazer com o que o outro perdesse a concentração na hora do jogo e assim pudesse vencer.

Apresentar Sehun a Jongin também foi algo que aconteceu de uma maneira muito natural. Kim Jongin era o seu melhor amigo desde que se entendia por gente. Pegou ele no colo quando o mesmo era só uma bolinha de carne e se viu dividindo todos os seus sonhos e piores medos conforme os anos se passaram.

Jongin aprovou Sehun de cara. Qualquer pessoa que aceitava Baekhyun dentro de toda sua excentricidade, sem qualquer tipo de olhar torto ou comentário descabido, com certeza merecia o coração do seu hyung. De começo foi estranho para o jovem estudante de Veterinária conseguir se soltar perto do estudante de Moda porque Jongin não conseguia socializar muito bem, e Sehun era bonito demais, e o desconcentrava. Mas o Byun rapidinho encontrou assuntos em comum e uma amizade entre os dois mais novos surgira.

Até aí, aparentemente, estava tudo certo. Jongin não se importava em “segurar vela” do casal porque os dois nunca o deixavam de fora de nada. Na verdade, era bem o contrário disso! Tinha vezes que eles marcavam de ver filmes juntos e o Kim se encontrava no meio do Oh e do Byun porque ambos eram folgados o suficiente para usar o colo do Jongin como um ótimo travesseiro.

Mas, num belo dia, Sehun chegou com um sorrisinho no rosto falando que seu melhor amigo finalmente voltara do Japão, e queria muito apresentar aos dois. E foi assim que Jongin se apaixonou por Park Chanyeol. 

Não foi algo por querer, na verdade, quando Jongin chegou na lanchonete ele estava com os olhinhos fechados de tanto sono devido à vida acadêmica, mas não queria fazer uma desfeita para o Oh que marcara aquele jantar para que todos pudessem se conhecer. Mas toda a sonolência foi embora quando finalmente viu o Park frente a frente, abrindo um sorriso bonito e estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o Kim.

Ainda estava em choque quando sentou em sua cadeira e ouviu Sehun falar o quanto sentiu saudades do melhor amigo que o abandonou para fazer um intercâmbio. Baekhyun olhou um tantinho desconfiado para o maior, como se avaliasse bem a amizade do namorado e também sem saber como o mesmo iria reagir a si. 

No fundo, havia aquele medo que o estudante de Relações Internacionais não fosse com sua cara e tentasse atrapalhar seu namoro de alguma forma. Aquilo não durou mais do que meia hora! Os dois tinham tantas coisas em comuns que pareciam ser as mesmas pessoas mas em corpos diferentes, que o pobre Sehun praticamente sobrou enquanto os outros dois conversavam animados.

Jongin seguiu em silêncio em boa parte do jantar. Era um garoto extremamente tímido e sentiu as bochechas ficarem vermelhas toda vez que Chanyeol sorria, coisa que não o ajudava a se soltar. O interesse fora de cara, mas conforme o tempo passava, aquilo só crescia. Chanyeol era muito mais que um rostinho e um corpinho bonito. O cara era simpático, doce, amoroso e tinha um cachorrinho! Céus, o verdadeiro príncipe encantado.

Mesmo em toda sua distração, Baekhyun percebeu como o melhor amigo ficou todo derretidinho na presença do Park, e guardou aquela informação com muito carinho em seu peito para conversar com o outro de maneira calma e sem muito alarde.

— Você quer dar uns beijos na boca do Chanyeol! Céus, Nini. Você tá muito caído por ele. — Baekhyun praticamente gritou quando entrou no banheiro da lanchonete junto com o Kim, que quase bateu o rosto na parede quando ouviu o amigo falar.

— Q-Quê?

— Eu vi! Meu Deus, você quer casar, ter dois filhos e três cachorros com o Chanyeol, não é?

— N-Não hyung, eu…

— Hmmm… A virgindade do nosso Nini está sendo ameaçada. — Cantarolou enquanto o garoto ficava cada vez mais e mais vermelho.

— Hyung!!!

— Céus, eu super preciso juntar vocês! — Falou decidido, olhando o próprio reflexo no espelho. 

...

E nisso já fazia um pouco mais de quatro meses que o Byun tinha decidido que ia ajudar o melhor amigo a ter um namoradinho. Na verdade, era tudo tão perfeito! Seu melhor amigo namoraria o melhor amigo do seu namorado. Eles poderiam até casar juntos! Aquilo era uma questão de vida ou morte.

Mas obviamente, não foi nada muito fácil. Jongin realmente tinha muita vergonha e a presença de Chanyeol o deixava muito constrangido. Todas as situações causadas pelo Byun para que eles ficassem sozinhos nem que fosse dez minutinhos no refeitório da faculdade era marcado por um imenso silêncio, porque Jongin sentia que podia explodir a qualquer momento.

E olha que não foi por falta de tentativas do Chanyeol, viu? Ele sempre procurava puxar algum assunto para que não ficasse aquela tensão ruim pairando sobre os dois, mas Jongin simplesmente não conseguia! Ele respondia de maneira curta, às vezes só acenando com a cabeça enquanto apertava os joelhos, sentindo a mão completamente suada. 

A verdade é que o estudante de Veterinária nunca soube lidar com paixões. Sempre que pensava em ter que sair, namorar, beijar ou mostrar interesse ele ficava muito envergonhado. Já tinha seus vinte anos na cara e não conseguia mudar aquilo de forma alguma, e se sentia um idiota porque, céus! Ele já era um adulto, porque se sentia uma criancinha quando o assunto era aquele?

Aparentemente Chanyeol notou, não o interesse, mas que Jongin parecia desconfortável com a sua presença e passou a respeitar aquilo, não forçando conversas e evitando ficar sozinho com o Kim. Claro que aquilo frustrou Jongin ao extremo, porque não era isso que queria. E por tabela, frustrou Baekhyun, porque ele já tinha escolhido o terreno para construir a casa dos quatro.

…

— Jongin! — O garoto parou no meio do corredor, virando o corpo para descobrir quem o chamava. As bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando finalmente percebeu quem era, fazendo-o apertar o livro que estava em suas mãos.

— O-Oi Chanyeol hyung. — Respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Baekhyun me pediu pra te entregar isso. — Ofereceu uma sacola que foi pega pelos dedos trêmulos do mais novo. — Ele disse que você esqueceu lá na mesa e não ia conseguir ter aulas nos laboratórios sem isso.

Jongin espiou a sacola e percebeu que era um dos seus jalecos. O estranho era que o seu próprio estava na mochila, havia acabado de pegar no armário e sequer tinha visto o Byun no naquele dia.

— Obrigado, hyung. — Murmurou constrangido. — Sinto muito em estar ocupando seu tempo por conta das minhas distrações.

— Não tem problema, Jongin! Eu iria passar por aqui mesmo. — O Park sorriu abertamente e Jongin sentiu o coração bater descontrolado no peito. — E não me importo de ocupar meu tempo ajudando você.

— E-Eu… Er… — Ditou perdido, as bochechas cada vez mais avermelhadas.

— Está tudo bem. De verdade. Nos vemos por aí. — Piscou um dos olhos e deu as costas, possivelmente para ir para o prédio do seu curso. 

Jongin finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar e não demorou a tirar o celular do bolso.

**Jongin (07:41)**

Você mentiu para o Chanyeol hyung?

**Baekkie hyung (07:41)**

Ele foi aí? /moonface

  
  


**Jongin (07:41)**

Você não pode ficar atrapalhando ele por minha causa, hyung!

E de onde você tirou esse jaleco??

**Baekkie hyung (07:42)**

Ele não pareceu se importar quando eu pedi.

E o jaleco? Sempre tenho um reserva na mochila.

Você é muito esquecido, tsc.

**Jongin (07:42)**

Eu…

Céus, hyung!

Eu não consegui nem agradecer a ele direito.

Nem tchau eu dei!

Eu pareço uma criança. Eu me odeio )):

**Baekkie hyung (07:44)**

Não fala isso, Nini T^T

Você tem vergonha de falar com quem tem interesse amoroso.

Tá tudo bem, você sabe disso.

Não se cobre tanto :c

**Jongin (07:45)**

Ele disse que não se importa de ocupar o tempo me ajudando

Eu fiquei tão JDHASUIDM DAO]~]SADIWMD

Que não consegui dizer nada.

De novo.

**Baekkie hyung (07:46)**

Ele disse isso, foi? HMMMMMMMMM

GOSTO.

Chamei ele pra ir pra nossa noite de cinema.

Hoje. Na minha casa.

**Jongin (07:47)**

O QUE?

NÃO HYUNG!

NÃO VOU NÃO!

**Baekkie hyung (07:48)**

Você vai sim!!!

Vai ser o momento perfeito, Nini.

É um local fechado, sem gente externa…

Você vai se sentir confortável e talvez a vergonha diminua!

**Jongin (07:50)**

Mas o Chanyeol vai estar lá!!!!

**Baekkie hyung (07:51)**

Eu sei. Fui eu que chamei.

Achei que tinha dito nas mensagens acima ._.

**Jongin (07:51)**

¬¬’

**Baekkie hyung (07:52)**

Não seja ingrato.

Vai ser bom, Nini. De verdade.

Tenta se permitir mais um pouquinho, uh?

A única pessoa que te atrapalha é você mesmo!

A única boca que você beijou não pode ser a minha!!

**Jongin (07:53)**

Tudo bem… Tudo bem…

Você tem razão hyung!

E sua boca não é a única que eu beijei o_o’

**Baekkie hyung (07:54)**

Mas foi a única importante que beijou, btw

Então… Shh…

Vai estudar, ir pra casa, ficar cheiroso!

Você tem um boy pra conquistar /sunface

**Jongin (07:55)**

TT^TT

…

Quando Jongin bateu na porta da casa do melhor amigo e o viu o recebendo com um sorriso imenso - e os inseparáveis fones de gatinho - ele sabia que Chanyeol já havia chegado, e que possivelmente Baekhyun já estava aprontando alguma.

— Entra, tá tudo pronto, só falta você! Vamos maratonar Harry Potter! — Baekhyun cantarolou, fazendo uma dancinha esquisita.

Jongin entregou a sacola com alguns salgadinhos para o Byun e depois de um abraço, entrou no apartamento, acenando para Sehun que estava sentado no sofá, que se limitou a mover a cabeça em resposta ao aceno. Chanyeol estava no outro sofá, distraído com alguma coisa no celular, mas quando percebeu o Kim, abriu um sorriso para o mesmo.

— Boa noite, Jongin! — Ditou de maneira simpática, fazendo o moreno corar completamente.

— Bo-Boa noite, hyung. — Murmurou desviando o olhar, indo sentar próximo ao Sehun.

— AQUI NÃO! SAI, O SEHUN É MEU! — Baekhyun gritou empurrando Jongin para longe, se jogando todo no sofá, a cabeça no colo do mais novo e o corpo ocupando a parte livre. 

Sehun riu negando com a cabeça.

Jongin se viu engolindo seco quando percebeu onde teria que sentar, e pareceu procurar alguma solução que fosse mais viável, mas nenhuma vinha. Se sentasse no chão, se mostraria completamente mal educado com o Park.

Se vendo sem escolhas, acabou sentando ao lado do mesmo, o mais longe possível, e já encarando a tela que mostrava o menu de Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

— Agora, finalmente estamos juntos, para mais uma vez irmãos, celebrar nossa noite sagrada de cinema. — Baekhyun falou sério, sentando no sofá com as pernas cruzadas. — Hoje temos um deus novo em nosso recinto e por isso escolhemos a melhor saga do mundo para dispor como oferenda e assim, continuamos cheios de bençãos e notas altas na faculdade.

— Baekhyun, você ficou de exame. — Sehun murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— A gente assistiu Percy Jackson. Os deuses me castigaram. — Respondeu ainda em seu tom sério, fazendo Chanyeol gargalhar.

Jongin só faltou morrer. Era tão lindinho quando ele ria daquele jeito.

— Enfim, vamos começar! Todos digam amém! — Baekhyun seguiu sério, mas não obteve resposta. — Sem amém, sem pipoca!

— Amém!— Os três acabaram por responder rindo.

O filme começou e aos poucos Jongin conseguiu relaxar. Já havia visto Harry Potter uma porção de vezes, mas não cansava, repetindo algumas falas uma vez ou outra. Naquele dia em específico, não fazia nada daquilo. O cansaço de um dia inteirinho de aula simplesmente o derrubou. Sirius Black acabava de aparecer na tela quando os olhinhos se fecharam e não abriram mais. Tudo que Jongin lembrava era de um cheirinho bom e um calor gostoso de se sentir.

Baekhyun parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento quando viu seu melhor amigo deitadinho todo encolhidinho contra o corpo do Park, que parecia não se importar, muito pelo contrário, agora um braço do mais alto estava em volta do Kim como se o segurasse para não cair, mesmo que nem houvesse para onde Jongin cair. 

— Amorzinho…

— Uh? — Sehun olhou para o Byun, que estava sentado entre suas pernas.

— Chanyeol gosta do Jongin também, né? — Perguntou baixinho, a ponta do nariz tocando delicadamente na mandíbula alheia.

— Por que você não pede para o próprio Jongin perguntar a ele?

— Porque quem quer saber sou eu, ué. — Revirou os olhos e o Oh riu baixinho.

— E você não vai contar ao seu melhor amigo?

— Vou. Mas nesse momento, quem quer saber sou eu, logo, você pode me contar.

— Você sabe a resposta, amor. — Respondeu num meio sorriso enquanto o Byun estreitava os olhos.

— Perfeito. Vou começar a construir a planta da nossa casa. O nosso quarto vai ser o maior!

…

Quando o filme estava quase chegando ao fim, Jongin pareceu despertar. De início, o garoto estava completamente perdido, ainda preso no calorzinho gostoso e no cheirinho cítrico. Segundos depois que ele finalmente se deu conta que estava praticamente deitado em cima do Chanyeol, deu um pulo e praticamente foi parar na ponta oposta do sofá.

— Calma querido. Você ainda está na minha casa. — Baekhyun cantarolou ao perceber o movimento brusco do melhor amigo.

— Eu dormi muito?

— Não muito. Harry conheceu Voldemort, já entrou na câmara secreta e agora acabou de descobrir que Sirius é seu padrinho — Continuou a falar num ritmo cantarolado, fazendo o Kim arregalar os olhos.

— Céus… Me desculpem, eu…

— Tá tudo bem, Nini. A gente sabe que tua carga de estudo na faculdade é pesada. E o Baek já ia te chamar de qualquer forma pra que você não chegasse muito tarde em casa.

— Sim, meu bebê não pode andar sozinho na rua de noite!!!

— Eu acompanho ele. Moro pro mesmo lado. — Chanyeol, pela primeira vez falou desde que Jongin acordou. — Não tenho carro, mas ao menos…

— É um homem forte que pode descer a porrada em pessoas malvadas que queiram corromper o meu Nini. — Baekhyun falou sério, como se estivesse se preparando pra uma guerra.

— Então, er… Vou indo? — Jongin perguntou incerto, completamente envergonhado ao saber que andaria todo o caminho para casa com Chanyeol.

— Vai indo sim! Tá tarde, amanhã tem aula e eu ainda quero dar uma rapidinha! — Baekhyun comentou pensativo.

— HYUNG!

— O QUÊ, JONGIN? Tô falando de uma partida rapidinha, eu hein…

…

Chanyeol e Jongin andavam lado a lado, em um silêncio desconfortável, tão desconfortável, que Jongin se viu na obrigação de quebrar.

— Foi… Foi legal você ter ido hoje, h-hyung. 

— De verdade? — Chanyeol perguntou surpreso.

— Claro! Foi… Muito legal. E-Eu gostei, mesmo que tenha… Sabe? Dormido e tudo mais.

— Eu achei que você não gostasse de mim. — Chanyeol confessou, as mãos ainda no bolso, chutando uma pedrinha qualquer de maneira distraída. 

Aquilo fez Jongin parar em choque, arregalando os olhos como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o maior absurdo do mundo, e de fato era o maior absurdo do mundo!

— De onde você tirou isso? — Jongin perguntou em choque, e o Park apenas deu de ombros.

— É meio óbvio que você fica muito desconfortável do meu lado, Jongin. Eu só vim hoje porque o Sehun insistiu muito, sabe. — A voz era sincera enquanto os olhos ficavam focados em seus próprios tênis. — Eu sinto que desde que cheguei é uma situação chata pra você e não quero te colocar nessas situações… ruins? Não sei. Baekhyun sempre falou da noite de cinema sagrada de vocês e eu não queria estragar isso também.

— Mas… Mas… Você não estragou, hyung. — Jongin murmurou ainda num tom surpreso.

— Você parecia que tinha abraçado um porco espinho quando percebeu que dormiu no meu ombro, Jongin. — Chanyeol sorriu amargo. — Você sempre parece estar muito mal por eu estar por perto.

Jongin abraçou o próprio corpo como se tivesse sido atacado de todas as formas possíveis. Os dois ainda estavam parados no meio da rua, que pela hora da noite, estava vazia. 

— Não é assim, eu… — Jongin tentou se explicar, cada vez mais vermelho.

— Tudo bem, Jongin. Às vezes não batemos com a cara da outra pessoa e isso faz parte. — Chanyeol tornou a dar de ombros. — De qualquer forma, fico feliz de podermos colocar isso em pratos limpos. Talvez você possa falar aos meninos sobre isso e não criamos mais essas situações e…

— Para! Para! Para com isso. — Grunhiu frustrado. — Não é nada disso. Não é você. Sou eu, ok? Sou eu! Eu tenho… Sei lá, problemas. Alguma droga assim. Eu tenho vergonha, Chanyeol. Eu tenho vergonha de você. Eu fico constrangido e as palavras me fogem e eu… Eu… Aí você sorri e eu fico ainda mais perdido e só sei… É um inferno. Eu tenho vinte anos e não sei lidar com um cara bonito. E eu me odeio por isso. — Jongin murmurou, puxando os próprios fios de cabelo. — Eu sou uma pessoa tímida e pessoas muito bonitas me deixam ainda mais constrangido! Olha que patético, hyung! Baekhyun hyung é meu único amigo e nem é porque ele não é bonito, porque ele é, mas é porque somos amigos desde sempre e Sehun veio de tabela. Eu não sei reagir bem às pessoas. 

Depois daquele descarrego de palavras, um silêncio estranho tomou conta da rua vazia. Jongin respirava pesado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, e Chanyeol encarava o outro como se um terceiro olho tivesse surgido no meio da testa do Kim. Ficaram ali por segundos mas pareceu ser uma eternidade.

Aos poucos Jongin foi se acalmando e a sensação de alívio por ter deixado tudo aquilo escapar se transformou rapidamente em pavor. Ele não só tinha falado do sorriso do Chanyeol como tinha dito que o mesmo era muito bonito. Céus, porque Jongin não conseguia ser uma pessoa normal?

A vontade era de correr. Era simplesmente correr em direção à sua casa e nunca mais sair de lá. Mas a situação já estava tão patética que o Kim segurou toda a vontade e apenas implorou para que um raio caísse bem no meio da sua cabeça e voassem pedacinhos de Kim Jongin pra todo lado, porque era a melhor solução.

— Acho que tá ficando muito tarde. Vai ficar perigoso, vamos? — Chanyeol falou em sua típica voz calma, e mesmo que Jongin não soubesse o que aquilo significava, apenas o acompanhou.

Ambos foram em silêncio um ao lado do outro até a porta da residência do garoto mais novo, que cada vez se sentia pior por toda a situação que havia causado.

— Está em casa!

— Obrigado por me acompanhar, hyung. Eu sinto muito por qualquer coisa. — Jongin murmurou num fio de voz, sem olhar para o maior enquanto abria a grade de casa.

— Sem problema algum. Boa noite, Jongin.

— Boa noite, hyung. — Fechou o portão e caminhou em direção à porta sem sequer ver se Chanyeol tinha só ido embora ou estava esperando ele entrar em casa.

Quando fechou a porta, sentiu um bolo na garganta e perguntou o quão patético seria uma pessoa daquela idade chorar por conta de uma situação vexatória que havia passado.

Tirou o celular do bolso pronto para ligar para o Byun, mas fora impedido por uma vibração avisando a chegada de uma nova mensagem.

**Chanyeol Hyung (22:01)**

Se você quer saber, também fico um pouco sem graça quando você sorri.

É tão raro, mas é tão bonito que fico pensando o que posso fazer pra ver mais vezes.

Acho que tô bobo até agora por você me achar um “cara bonito”.

E extremamente feliz que você não me odeie.

Obrigado pela noite de hoje. Foi uma das mais incríveis que tive.

Estou em dúvida se foi por você fazer meu ombro de travesseiro…

Ou se por me chamar de cara bonito.

Tem alguma chance de você falar isso por áudio pra eu pôr de toque?

Brincadeira KKKKKKKKK

Mas é verdade se você quiser. 

Jongin printou a tela e enviou para Baekhyun e não foi surpresa para si quando o celular começou a tocar, e a foto do melhor amigo apareceu na tela do celular.

— Oi hy…

— _MEU DEUS DO CÉU. O QUE FOI ISSO? VOCÊS SE BEIJARAM? TEVE MÃO NA COISA, COISA NA MÃO?_ — Baekhyun interrompeu o Kim aos gritos, que riu, mesmo constrangido.

— Não aconteceu nada, hyung. — O moreno se explicou. — Meio que ele falou que eu não gostava dele. Porque eu evitava ele ou parecia fugir…

— _Sério que ele não percebeu que você tava de quatro por ele? Céus, pena que o Sehun não me deixou comprar um letreiro “Tô a fim do Chanyeol” pra colocar em cima da sua cabeça._

— Fico feliz que o Sehun não tenha deixado.

— _Por nada!_ — Jongin se limitou a revirar os olhos ao ouvir a voz do Oh. Claro que a ligação estaria em viva voz.

— Eu meio que descompensei? Por causa da vergonha. E falei um monte de coisa, que ele me deixava constrangido ainda mais por ser muito bonito e eu não sabia lidar com isso e nem com o sorriso dele. Foi tão patético, hyung! — Jongin choramingou se jogando na cama.

— _E ele????_

— Ele não disse nada depois. Só disse que deveríamos andar porque tava tarde, me deixou na porta, me deu boa noite e depois mandou essas mensagens.

— _Provavelmente ele não quis te constranger ainda mais depois de tudo o que você falou._ — Sehun disse baixo. — _Preferiu que você estivesse em segurança, na sua zona de conforto e mandou uma mensagem._

— _Um fofo, nossa._ — Baekhyun falou doce. — _Aprovei ele, Nini. Pode casar._

— Eu nem consegui responder ele, hyung! Imagina casar. — Choramingou outra vez, ainda preso na sua vergonha.

_ — Manda foto do seu pau pra ele!!!! _

— HYUNG!

_ — O QUÊ? FUNCIONOU COM O SEHUN! _

— _Primeiro que você me perguntou antes se eu queria e eu disse que sim. Você sabe que mandar do nada é algo ruim, e inclusive assédio._ — Sehun falou em seu típico tom calmo.

— _Ele ia perguntar, ué! Isso tava implícito na minha fala. Eu criei nosso filho bem, Sehun. Por favor._

— _Jonginnie, apenas agradeça pela noite. Ele vai entender. Chanyeol é uma pessoa muito compreensiva a respeito de tudo. Ele entende que são seus limites e eu tenho certeza plena que o agradecimento é o suficiente._

— _Argh, eu namoro o ser mais inteligente do mundo._ — Baekhyun suspirou. — _Obviamente, pra combinar comigo. Próximo sábado teremos outra noite de cinema e AGORA O BEIJO SAI!!!_

— Espero que sim… — Jongin soltou num muxoxo sem nem se dar conta do que tinha falado.

— _MEU DEUS, VOCÊ OUVIU ISSO, SEHUNNIE???_

Jongin nem esperou a resposta e apenas desligou o telefone antes que fosse atropelado por uma avalanche de comentários que iam lhe deixar ainda mais envergonhado. O estudante de Veterinária encarou o celular e acabou rindo no final das contas. Tinha sido uma noite incrível, no final de tudo.

**Jongin (22:43)**

Obrigado por tudo hyung <3

Não demorou muito para o celular do Kim vibrar avisando uma mensagem que ele pensou ser resposta a sua mensagem recém enviada, mas não era.

**Baekkie hyung (22:45)**

NÃO TE CRIEI ASSIM PRA DESLIGAR NA MINHA CARA

GRRRRRRRRRRR

Mas o beijo vai rolar sim /moonface

Vamos maratonar 50 tons de cinza pra dar um clima.

**Baekkie hyung (22:50)**

Mentira. 

Capaz de eu entrar em exame que nem quando assistimos Percy Jackson.

…

De fato Baekhyun marcou outra noite de cinema no dia ao qual já tinha acordado com Jongin. Diferente da última vez, o estudante de Veterinária parecia mais desperto do que nunca, sentado no cantinho do sofá remexendo-se de maneira ansiosa. Desde a última noite de cinema em casa, ele e o Park trocavam mensagens. Não era nada demais, sequer flertavam um com o outro, só falavam de coisas amenas que permitia que ambos se conhecessem mais.

Junto disso, tinha Baekhyun que fazia questão de dizer todos os dias que era mais do que óbvio que Chanyeol também tinha sentimentos pelo Kim, mas ainda assim, vinha aquele medo fruto de suas inseguranças de que na verdade Chanyeol estivesse sendo apenas um bom amigo e era aquilo. Fora que tinha o ponto de que Jongin nunca, nunquinha nesse mundo, ia ser o primeiro a tomar alguma atitude, então… Era possível que ambos não saíssem do lugar.

E mesmo assim, ele estava ansioso. O estudante de Relações Internacionais era o único que não tinha chegado ainda, deixando o pobre Jongin cada vez mais nervoso, quase comendo os próprios dedos porque as unhas já haviam sido todas roídas.

— Repete comigo Nini: Se o Chanyeol me abraçar, eu não vou gritar, chorar e sair correndo. Se ele me elogiar, eu vou agradecer. Se ele me beijar, eu vou meter a língua na boca dele e trocar umas boas bactérias em meio à saliva!

— Às vezes me surpreende a sua capacidade de tornar o beijo nojento, amor. — Sehun falou negando com a cabeça. Até pensou em aproveitar e questionar do porquê Baekhyun continuava com aqueles fones de gatinho na cabeça, mas acabou não se dando ao trabalho.

— Se você parar pra pensar, beijar é uma coisa nojenta. Só é gostoso. Tipo que nem criança comendo meleca. É nojento mas eles acham o máximo! — Baekhyun deu de ombros.

— Você acabou de comparar beijar com comer meleca? Você realmente não quer que o Jongin beije o Chanyeol, né? 

— Vocês sabem que eu já beijei, certo?

— Sim, só a minha boca. Faz parte.

— Não foi só a sua, hyung. Eu não sou um bebê. — Choramingou, cruzando os braços.

— E por que tá fazendo bico? É bebê sim, meu filhotinho. E foca! Vamos lá, repete: Se o Chan… — Baekhyun não conseguiu terminar porque foi interrompido pelo barulho do interfone. — Seu namoradinho chegou!

— Ele não é meu namoradinho.

— Ainda, querido! — Ditou convicto, levantando do sofá para atender a porta.

— Boa noite, Baek! — Chanyeol saudou num meio sorriso. — Trouxe frango frito!

— Nossa, que coincidência… É a comida favorita do Nini. — Comentou de forma debochada, fazendo o moreno corar e Sehun rir. Chanyeol apenas deu de ombros. — Entra, hoje vai ser maratona de Star Wars. Jonginnie nunca assistiu!

— Que insulto. — Chanyeol negou com a cabeça, mas tinha um sorriso depositado nos lábios. — Oi Hunnie. — Cumprimentou numa batida de mãos, caminhando para o outro sofá. — Hey Jonginnie!

— O-Oi Hyung… — Respondeu baixinho, vendo-o sentar ao seu lado.

— Já que todos estão aqui e temos comida graças ao Chanyeol, vou pôr o filme para começar. — Baekhyun ditou sentando entre as pernas do Oh, que o acomodou facilmente, utilizando o controle para que de fato o filme pudesse iniciar.

Aquele filme definitivamente não fazia o tipo do Kim. Jongin sempre fora fã de musicais, animações e filmes da Disney, que basicamente era a junção dos dois primeiros. Filme com explosões, guerras e mil reviravoltas nunca fora sua praia. Tentava entender o filme em respeito aos amigos que pareciam ser apaixonados pela saga, ainda que tudo fosse muito confuso em sua cabeça. Sua concentração era tanta que esqueceu por alguns momentos que Chanyeol estava ao seu ladinho, fazendo com que a vergonha simplesmente se dissipasse.

Meia hora de filme já tinha passado e Jongin ainda não conseguia entender porque a criaturinha verde, o Yoda, falava daquela maneira tão confusa… Tipo, por que não falar na ordem? Tinha a cabeça levemente tombada pro lado enquanto tentava colocar em ordem mental os acontecimentos no filme, até que tudo parecia fugir, como se todos os seus neurônios começassem a correr de um lado para o outro em círculos.

Seu corpo estava todo tenso e ele sabia que sua mão deveria estar extremamente suada, o que o deixava mais nervoso. Ele não precisava olhar para saber que aquele calor em cima da sua palma, era a mão do Park. Era como se tivesse esquecido até de como se respirava com aquele contato. O coração batia de maneira desesperada contra sua caixa torácica e tinha certeza plena que o rosto deveria estar completamente vermelho.

Sentiu os dedos alheios gentilmente buscarem espaços contra os seus, mas não conseguia ter qualquer reação que não fosse ficar completamente tenso e nervoso. Aparentemente Chanyeol percebeu aquilo porque de uma maneira muito sutil, sentia a mão dele afastando da sua como se aquele contato nunca tivesse acontecido. Diferente do que Jongin esperava, aquilo não o fez relaxar. Muito pelo contrário. Jongin era tomado por um balde de frustração por não conseguir reagir àquele mínimo contato.

Que inferno! Era só dar as mãos, porque ele tinha que fazer tudo ser tão complicado? 

Arriscou virar minimamente o rosto para ver o mais velho e o mesmo parecia concentrado no filme, como se toda a situação de segundos atrás nunca tivesse acontecido. Quando virou o rosto para o outro lado, viu Baekhyun lhe olhando e aquilo o deixou ainda mais frustrado. Seu melhor amigo também tinha visto a cena patética que havia protagonizado e possivelmente tinha mais certeza do que nunca que a melhor coisa a se fazer era abrir mão de si.

— Nini, me ajuda a pegar refri lá dentro? Se eu trouxer quatro copos é certeza que eu quebro. — Baekhyun pediu em meio ao filme.

— Eu vou amor, eu já vi o filme mesmo. — Sehun disse de forma prestativa, mas soltou um chiado quando ganhou um beliscão.

— Mas o Jongin não tá entendendo nada do filme que eu sei. Ficar alguns minutos fora nem vai mudar em nada, não é Nini?

— Claro, hyung… — Jongin disse baixinho, se levantando do sofá para ir em direção à cozinha, sendo seguido do mais velho.

Jongin esperou uma bronca ou algum comentário de desgosto do Byun, mas quando o fitou, apenas encontrou um olhar acolhedor.

— Você parecia que ia cair no choro a qualquer segundo… Eu tô me sentindo mal em ter forçado toda essa situação, Jonginnie. Eu vou falar para os meninos que surgiu uma emergência na sua casa e que vou te levar lá! Eu sabia que era muito difícil para você tentar se relacionar, mas não imaginava que te machucasse tanto. Eu sinto muito. 

— Não, hyung! — Jongin respondeu rapidamente. — Eu quis vir. E eu queria continuar aqui. Não foi… Não foi por aquilo que eu queria chorar. Não pelo Chanyeol tentar pegar minha mão…

— Não? — Baekhyun perguntou surpreso.

— Eu fiquei frustrado comigo por não ter respondido ao toque. Eu gostei. Mas eu travei. E depois eu fiquei com raiva, porque… Olha pra mim, hyung! Eu sou um adulto e não consigo pegar na mão de um cara, o quão patético isso é? — Jongin falou em um tom choroso e dolorido que fez o coração do Byun apertar.

O mais velho rapidinho encurtou a distância entre eles e o prensou em um abraço confortante, fazendo um carinho na cabeça do Kim, que estava todo encolhido ainda que fosse o mais alto entre ambos.

— Você tem seu tempo, Nini. E está tudo bem. Você pode ter 50 anos e estar tudo bem ainda ter vergonha de outra pessoa. Isso não é patético, é o seu jeito e isso te torna especial. E eu tenho certeza que o Chanyeol entende isso… E se ele não entender, ele é um otário.

— Eu queria segurar na mão dele, hyung… — O moreno disse num muxoxo, ainda nos braços do Byun.

— Vamos voltar pra lá e se você se sentir seguro, você vai e faz isso, Nini. Talvez seja melhor, porque vai ser do seu jeitinho, no seu tempo e talvez isso te dê mais confiança, uh? E se não acontecer, tá tudo bem. Vai ter oportunidade de novo, vou arrumar qualquer coisa pra gente maratonar, nem que seja todos os filmes da DC.

— Se o Sehun ouvir você falando isso, ele vai ficar chateado. 

— Problema dele, Marvel rainha, o resto nadinha. Ele tem que aceitar. — Jongin acabou rindo e apertou o melhor amigo mais forte para poder finalmente soltá-lo.

— Você é o melhor amigo do mundo, hyung!

— Eu sei disso. — Deu de ombros, fazendo o Kim rir de novo. — Vem, vamos voltar! — Já arrastava o outro pelo braço quando disse aquilo, vendo Sehun e Chanyeol encarando ambos com a tela da TV pausada.

— Chanyeol pediu pra pausar porque não achava justo que perdessem o filme. E cadê o refrigerante? 

— Refrigerante?

— Você e o Jongin foram pegar o refrigerante na cozinha, amor?

— Fomos?

— Deixa que eu pego. — Sehun disse num suspiro indo para cozinha enquanto Baekhyun e Jongin se acomodavam no sofá.

Não demorou muito para que Sehun trouxesse o tal refrigerante e os quatros copos sem o menor problema, e o filme pudesse recomeçar.

Jongin ficou com as palavras do melhor amigo na cabeça e vez ou outra, ele olhava discretamente para a mão do Park que descansava em cima do sofá entre os dois, levantando algumas vezes para pegar o copo ou pegar mais um pedaço do frango frito. Devagarzinho, Jongin foi deixando a mão se aproximar, milimetro por milimetro até que estivessem bem juntinhas e ambos os mindinhos roçassem. 

O moreno prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, mas Chanyeol não esboçou nenhuma reação, o olhar firme na tela. Aquilo permitiu que o Kim pudesse respirar com mais calma e relaxar aos pouquinhos com aquele singelo toque. Isso ajudou para que Jongin finalmente pudesse buscar a palma alheia, e com muito cuidado, deixar que uma mão se encaixasse na outra, os dedos entrelaçados. 

Novamente espiou o Park que ainda tinha o olhar preso na tela, sem fazer nenhum movimento, mas Jongin viu perfeitamente o sorriso que tentava escapar no lábio do outro, e aquilo fez com que o Kim se sentisse ainda mais confortável e inclusive, o fizesse sorrir. 

De maneira muito natural, os corpos também foram se aproximando e antes mesmo que o casal pudesse se dar conta, Jongin estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Chanyeol, e as mãozinhas entrelaçadas sobre a coxa do mais velho como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

Sehun teve que beijar a boca do Baekhyun para que ele não desse um gritinho afetado porque seu bebê finalmente estava crescendo!

…

Chanyeol e Jongin andavam de mãos dadas pela rua. Mais uma vez o estudante de Relações Internacionais se prontificou em deixar o mais novo em casa e foi natural a maneira como ambas as mãos se procuraram quando começaram a andar. 

Quando o terceiro filme acabou e Baekhyun constatou que já estava muito tarde, ambos acabaram se afastando para poderem arrumar as coisas e se despedir, mas diferente da última vez, não havia nenhum tipo de aura estranha ou um clima nervoso. O silêncio na verdade parecia ser a melhor coisa a ser ouvida naquele momento e pairou até quando chegaram na casa de Jongin.

— Está entregue! — Chanyeol gracejou, fazendo Jongin rir.

— Obrigado, mais uma vez. Tanto por me acompanhar como pelo filme. Foi bem divertido!

— Que bom. Fiquei preocupado que… pudesse ter feito algo incômodo para você. E eu sinto muito se o fiz de alguma forma, sem querer. — Chanyeol disse um pouco inseguro, tanto pelo medo de ter feito algo errado, como em estar tocando no assunto.

— Ah… N-não se preocupa. Você não fez nada de errado. Mesmo. 

— Que bom! Fico feliz. — Chanyeol sorriu. — Bem, a gente se vê amanhã na faculdade?

— Nos vemos sim. — Jongin respondeu também sorrindo. 

Ambos ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, como se não quisessem seguir seus caminhos, mas Chanyeol acabou fazendo o primeiro movimento, soltando ambas mãos para oferecer mais um sorriso, dar as costas para Jongin e seguir seu caminho.

Jongin olhou para a própria mão, sentindo falta do calor e se questionando se aquilo iria se repetir. Eles só andaram de mãos dadas, aquilo não tinha qualquer significado em relações, não era? 

— Hyung! — Jongin chamou, fazendo Chanyeol virar no mesmo segundo. — Vo-Você… 

— Eu? — Perguntou voltando a caminhar para perto do mais novo.

— Não consigo falar. — Choramingou, totalmente envergonhado.

— Me manda uma mensagem! — Disse num meio sorriso, tirando o celular do bolso. Jongin suspirou aliviado com a sugestão e rapidamente tirou o celular do bolso para digitar.

**Jongin (23:08)**

Você vai segurar minha mão amanhã?

**Chanyeol Hyung (23:08)**

Por mim, eu jamais soltaria.

Jongin ergueu os olhos da tela e encarou o mais alto que tinha um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

**Jongin (23:09)**

Se eu… Fechar os olhos.

Você pode me beijar?

**Chanyeol Hyung (23:09)**

Eu jamais poderia dizer não para isso, Jonginnie.

Jongin novamente encarou o outro, e pressionando o celular com força, fechou os olhos. Por alguns segundos, não sentiu absolutamente nada, mas não tardou a sentir um contato singelo contra sua testa, dos lábios cheinhos do Park. Acabou por abrir os olhos com aquilo e o coração ficou tão quentinho com todo cuidado e respeito do mais velho que tudo que o Kim conseguia pensar era que estava muito grato pelo destino colocar alguém como Chanyeol em sua vida.

**Jongin (23:11)**

Obrigado por respeitar meu tempo.

**Chanyeol Hyung (23:11)**

Não é para me agradecer.

É meu dever. Te respeitar, acima de qualquer coisa.

**Jongin (23:12)**

Você pode fechar os olhos?

Não se surpreendeu em encontrar Chanyeol com os olhos já fechados quando tirou o olhar da tela. Apenas um passo separava os dois, e Jongin fora rápido em diminuir isso, deixando-os completamente coladinhos. Estudou com cuidado o rosto alheio com uma expressão serena ainda que um sorriso quisesse aparecer nos cantinhos dos lábios.

Chanyeol era lindo. E Jongin descobria a cada dia que passava que ele conseguia ser cada vez mais bonito em todos os sentidos. Era incrível a maneira como em menos de um mês, passou a sentir-se mais confiante e seguro perto dele.

Talvez fora por aquilo e unindo todos os acontecimentos da noite que Jongin permitiu que seus lábios tocassem suavemente os lábios alheios. Era realmente um toque singelo, calmo, quase um roçar, como se ainda não houvesse segurança em fazer aquilo. Ficaram assim por um tempo, Chanyeol nem mesmo movera a mão como se tivesse medo de assustar o outro, que conforme os segundos passava, conseguia se sentir cada vez mais calmo.

Acabou por se afastar e nem mesmo viu a expressão alheia para não desistir do que faria.

**Jongin (23:14)**

Estou pronto para isso. Na real.

Por favor, hyung…

Me beija de verdade.

E Chanyeol beijou. Ainda com a mesma calma e cuidado como se procurasse entender até onde era o limite, enquanto pousava a mão de forma delicada na cintura do outro. Jongin de fato já havia beijado algumas pessoas, poucas por conta da sua timidez, mas aquela estava longe de ser sua primeira experiência. 

Possivelmente munido de conforto e segurança, foi o que fizera o primeiro movimento, a língua tocando bem de levinho os lábios alheios, que se abriram para receber aquela carícia mais profunda.

Chanyeol tinha gosto de frango frito e coca-cola. E aquilo definitivamente era a melhor coisa do mundo. As línguas se tocaram de maneira tímida, mas que arrancou bons suspiros de ambos, e permitiu que cada um pudesse aprofundar mais de maneira cautelosa e carinhosa.

Afastaram-se com leves selinhos e quando olharam um para o outro, caíram numa crise de risada inexplicável. Os dois apenas riam na calada da noite como se aquela fosse a única forma de demonstrar o que estavam sentindo.

Estavam felizes. 

E isso parecia ser tudo que importava.

…

Jongin estava completamente sonolento quando vira o melhor amigo abrir a porta com um enorme sorriso, e é claro, as orelhas de gatinho (que descobrira que ele não abria mão porque fora o gesto mais bonito de respeito aos seus gostos e aquilo lhe lembrava constantemente de que era amado sempre como era) sobre a cabeça.

— Teve aula prática hoje?

— Tive sim. — Falou num muxoxo. — Eu tô destruidinho, nem sei como cheguei aqui.

— Vai atrás do seu descanso, vai…

Baekhyun nem precisou repetir. Jongin se arrastou para dentro do apartamento, encontrando Chanyeol conversando sobre alguma coisa com Sehun. Mesmo sabendo que seria má educação da sua parte, interrompeu o diálogo, sentando no colo de Chanyeol, escondendo o rosto contra o pescoço alheio.

— Boa noite, meu amor. — Chanyeol falou risonho, deixando um beijo nos fios de cabelo do moreno.

— Tô com sono. — Resmungou, apertando mais o outro de maneira manhosa.

— Você deveria ter remarcado. Tenho certeza que o Baekhyun entenderia.

— Não, eu não entenderia! É um mês do namoro de vocês, isso precisa ser comemorado. — Baekhyun falou com os braços cruzados.

De fato fazia um mês que Jongin e Chanyeol começaram a namorar. Aconteceu duas semanas após o primeiro beijo de ambos na porta da casa do mais novo. Todos estavam reunidos para maratonar mais uma série de filmes, e em vez de começar o primeiro de Velozes e Furiosos, uma imagem apareceu na tela com o pedido de namoro do Chanyeol para Jongin, que aceitou em meio a lágrimas apertando o namorado em um abraço, enquanto Baekhyun estapeava Sehun porque “MEU DEUS, ISSO É MUITO FOFO!”

— O hyung me odeia! — Jongin choramingou.

— Mas eu te amo, meu bem. — Chanyeol respondeu doce, fazendo o moreno sorrir.

— Só você me ama!

— A gente pare, cria com muito leite ninho e amor, pra cria se voltar contra você e ficar de mimimi com macho. Não foi pra isso que te coloquei no mundo não, Kim Jongin!

…

O filme estava pausado porque Jongin pediu para ir ao banheiro. Como o mesmo estava demorando, Chanyeol se prontificou em ir verificar se estava tudo bem apenas para encontrar o namorado encostado na parede praticamente dormindo.

— Oh meu Deus! Você parece um filhotinho sonolento. — Chanyeol brincou, fazendo um carinho suave na bochecha do outro. — Vamos pra casa, uh?

— Mas o film.. — Nem conseguiu terminar porque um bocejo o fez se atrapalhar na fala.

— Shhh… Sobe! — Chanyeol disse virando de costas para que Jongin pudesse subir. Em outro momento possivelmente o Kim negaria para não fazer com que o Park pegasse peso, mas em meio ao sono, apenas enroscou no pescoço do mesmo e subiu nas costas, se acomodando facilmente.

Chanyeol caminhou até a sala apenas para se despedir dos amigos e assim poder levar Jongin para a casa. Sehun estava de pé, possivelmente iria ver se algo havia acontecido com os dois, já que quando viu a cena, apenas suspirou negando com a cabeça.

— AI MEU DEUS! VAMOS BRINCAR DE GALO DE BRIGA? — Baekhyun gritou animado, já subindo nas costas de Sehun que quase caiu por não esperar aquilo. — Vamos Hunnie! Temos que vencer essa batalha!

— O que houve? — Jongin perguntou sonolento, mal abrindo os olhos fazendo Chanyeol rir.

— Vamos, vamos! Em frente, Sehunnie! Vamos derrubar o Jongin do cavalo e mostrar que somos os melhores. Ya, Ya!

Sehun acabou rindo, negando com a cabeça. Baekhyun ainda se mantinha agitado em cima das costas do Oh, enquanto Jongin movia a cabeça apenas para achar a posição mais confortável para tirar uma soneca.

Chanyeol e Sehun se encararam e riram. 

Tinham os melhores namorados do mundo. E nada poderia mudar aquilo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vocês podem me encontrar no[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/DNG458)


End file.
